Like Me, Like You Redone
by suzyq85
Summary: Rewritten! Improved! Mandarin shoots Gibson and Antauri,making them act like Otto! Enjoy!
1. Relax? Of course not

"Strange.." Was the thought going through a metallic monkey's mind as he flew through his patrol route. Apparently, it was also the words that left his mouth,as his blue companion responded.

"What is it, Antauri?" Came the English voice though the communicator.

"Oh,well,it's just that there seems to be no activity on Shuggazoom today. Very unusual." Replied Antauri.

"Unusual indeed. Normally _something_ is going on, somewhere." Said the voice again. " Do you think that this may be suspicious? Shall we investigate?"

Antauri chuckled. "Perhaps,Gibson,we should just appreciate the small 'break' we have."

"Agreed." Smiled Gibson.

And they did. The two hard-workers were enjoying a relaxing stroll through their beloved city. Their peace was cut short when their enemy,Mandarin, appeared.

"We can never get to relaxed.." Grumbled Gibson, as he and Antauri retrieved their weapons. "What are you doing here,Mandarin?"

"Ah,relax,my brothers. I-"

" You are not our brother anymore,Mandarin." Barked Antauri.

"Well then,I suppose it isn't wrong to hurt you then!" Shouted Mandarin,and before they could even comprehend what he said,he pulled out a huge black gun and pulled the trigger.

The last thing they saw was green goo heading straight at them.


	2. Where oh where could they be?

"So, guys, whats for dinner?" Asked Chiro. He was hungry; training sure worked up an appetite!

"Yea! I'm huuuungry!" Otto whined.

"Guys, we have to wait until Gibson and Antauri finish up their patrol." Nova responded simply.

"Shouldn't they have been back by now?" Chiro wondered, a bit concerned. "Its been at least two hours since they left."

"More like 4." said Sprx.

"I think we should call them." Said Nova. She too was worried for her friends.

The rest of the team agreed, and they did.

"Chiro to Antauri, Antauri do you read me?" No answer. " Chiro to Gibson. Gibson?" Still nothing.

"Come on guys, lets go find them." Chiro decided.

And so they went around the city, trying to locate the two missing monkeys. Eventually, Otto came around an alleyway and saw a metallic tail. He went over and saw his unconscious friends.

"Hey, Chiro? I think I found them." he stated, shaking the two awake. Their eyes remained closed.

* * *

**This seems like a nice, suspenseful, ending to a chapter. Though this is humor, so you should know it'll be okay.**


	3. Found the Monkeys, and they're crazy

Ohh man, its been so long since I've written anything. I have no free time -_-. This was something simple I could update, though, and I was in the mood. Henceforth:

* * *

_Previously..._

_"Chiro to Antauri, Antauri do you read me?" No answer. " Chiro to Gibson. Gibson?" Still nothing._

_"Come on guys, lets go find them." Chiro decided._

_And so they went around the city, trying to locate the two missing monkeys. Eventually, Otto came around an alleyway and saw a metallic tail. He went over and saw his unconscious friends._

_"Hey, Chiro? I think I found them." he stated, shaking the two awake. Their eyes remained closed._

* * *

Chiro, along with the other monkeys, came running at Otto's call. They gasped when they saw their comrades' unconscious bodies.

''Oh gosh. What could've happened to them?'' Nova questioned as she, too, tried waking them up, to no avail. Antauri and Gibson remained still.

''I don't know. But they've got all this yucky sticky green stuff on them!'' Otto replied.

''You don't say?'' Sprx said, with a sarcastic expression on his face.

''Yea, I do say.'' Otto responded, not understanding sarcasm. Sprx face-palmed.

''Not the time, guys!'' Nova told them, attempting one more time to awaken her friends. ''This is pointless. They're not waking up.''

Chiro nodded, standing up. ''Nova's right, team. Let's take them to the robot. I'll carry Antauri. Nova and Sprx, you guys take Gibson.''

Nova and Sprx, being the same size as the one they were carrying, struggled a bit more than Chiro, who easily carried the fairly lightweight monkey. By the time they got to the robot, they were exhausted. Sprx sighed in relief as he set a still unmoving Gibson on the Med Bay bed. ''Gosh, he's heavy! What does that guy eat?''

Nova rolled her eyes at his attempt to be humorous. ''He weighs the same as you do, Sprx.''

''Whatever.''

''So, which one of you guys wants to collect this gross gooey stuff off them?'' Chiro interrupted. Before they could argue, he said with a smirk ''Or how about you each deal with one of them?''

''Hey, Otto didn't have to carry them. Make him clean them!'' Sprx replied immediately.

''Alright, alright. Otto, do you mind getting this stuff off them?'' Otto agreed to. ''Oh, but keep at least a sample of it. We've gotta figure out what it is.''

After the two unconscious monkeys were cleaned and in the Med Bay, the remaining monkey team went to bed.

* * *

The next morning, Antauri and Gibson's eyes shot open. On both of their faces was a huge, somewhat creepy grin. They shot up from the beds they were laying on in an instant. Gibson turned to Antauri. ''Hello 'Tauri! Good Morning!'' He bellowed, still with that insane smile on his face.

Antauri, also with an overly-excited expression on his usually calm face. ''Hi Gibson!'' He yelled back. ''Are you hungry? I'm hungry!''

''Yea! Let's see what's in the kitchen!''

They left the Medical Bay, and ran into Otto, who had left his room and was also headed for the kitchen. Otto was happily surprised to see his friends awake. So surprised, that he completely missed the freaky grins on their faces. ''Antauri! Gibson! You guys are awake!'' He squeezed them both tightly.

'Hi Otto!'' They yelled into his ear. Otto smiled wider.

''C'mon, lets go eat!'' He grabbed their wrists and ran to the kitchen. ''What do you guys want? How about cereal?''

Gibson screamed ''I like cereal!'', while Antauri pouted. ''I want potatoes.''

''Alrighty, I'll make those!'' Otto replied. When each monkey got their food, they gobbled it down within seconds. Gibson and Antauri, rather than place their dish in the sink as Otto had done, threw their bowls to the floor. They laughed gleefully when they heard the expensive glass shatter into a million pieces and saw the dangerous mess on the metal floor. Otto looked surprised at their actions, but just shrugged it off and followed the simians out the door.

The rest of the team heard the noise and ran out of their rooms. They investigated the source of the disturbance and were shocked when they came into the kitchen.

''What the heck happened in here?'' Chiro questioned. He hopped from one foot to the other, having had no time to put on his slippers, which protected his human feet from the cold metallic floor.

''Is thi-'' Sprx was cut off by loud laughter from the Main Room. The teammates looked aeachother, confused, then ran out of the kitchen.

They came upon an interesting spectacle. Gibson was pretending to be a fish, while Antauri and Otto played Miss Mary Mack. They stopped playing when they saw the shocked and confused faces of their friends. Gibson, however, was still being a fish.

Otto broke the silence. ''Guys, look! Antauri and Gibson are better!''

''That's great! Antauri, Gibson, what the heck happened to you guys! You were attacked!'' Chiro replied, deciding to ignore the strange activities the named two were participating in.

Gibson finally stopped making a fish face and told Chiro ''The pretty orange monkey shot us with a gooey gun!''

The team, except for Antauri and Otto, looked at him in confusion. ''So, Mandarin shot you with that green stuff?'' Nova clarified.

''Yepperdoodles! Hehe, you know, he's orange, and his name is Mandarin!'' This cracked Antauri, Otto, and himself up.

As they laughed loudly, Chiro, Nova, and Sprx huddled together to discuss what was going on, and why their teammates were acting so abnormal.

''Why the heck are the only smart people on this team acting so dumb?'' Sprx whispered.

Nova turned her head to him sharply. ''What's that supposed to mean?''

Sprx sweat-dropped. ''Uh, that your the second smartest member!'' He stammered, likely saving himself from a fierce punch.

''Nice save,'' Chiro murmured to Sprx.

* * *

That's this chapter. I feel that it didn't..flow right. But idk. Didya catch the Foster Home for Imaginary Friends reference? Hope you laughed! A little? A tiiiiny bit? Bacteria sized laughter? Anything?


End file.
